In the past, fishing poles equipped with measuring devices have been developed (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 461,106, 1,255,269, 1,271,073, 2,003,893, 2,750,184, 2,914,881, 4,969,286 and 4,995,188). These measuring devices, some of which are in the form of a tape measure, are useful for measuring the length of the fish that has been caught. However, because the fishing poles are specifically constructed for accommodating the corresponding measuring devices, it has been difficult to retrofit conventional fishing poles (i.e., fishing poles equipped without measuring devices) with such measuring devices.